Electrical connector blocks of the prior art to which my invention relates generally comprise an insulating body having a plurality of connector sockets, recesses or receptacles in conformity with the number of electrical connections to be made, a corresponding number of clamp members constructed advantageously as traction or draw sleeves having a clamp passage in which an electrical conductor is inserted and a threaded hole for receiving a clamp screw, each one of the clamp members being provided with a conductor protective element inside of the clamp passage, and at least one solder connector pin or lug.
The conductor protective element and the solder connector pin can be constructed in one piece as a bent or saddle-shaped member and the clamp member inserted into the connector socket from the solder connector end can be firmly held undetachably (i.e. so as not to be lost therefrom) in the insulating body whereby the bent member is anchored at least indirectly on or in the insulating body.
With this kind of electrical terminal strip conductor connections are made particularly to printed circuits. They have according to requirements a fixed number of contacts and are normally multipoled, for example with two, three, four, six, eight, twelve or eighteen clamp members. The insulating body then has a corresponding length.
For this kind of prior art electrical terminal strip, for example, according to German Pat. No. 25 11 385 it is characteristic that the connector sockets are closed in the lengthwise direction along the insulating body parallel to the row of connector sockets except for the conductor insertion openings and the clamp member with the clamp bracket (formed with the contact member between the conductor and screw and with the solder pin) inserted is put in from the base or through the solder connector end.
For holding the clamp body or clamp bracket in the connector socket two variations are known. In one according to the teachings of German Pat. No. 25 11 385, to firmly anchor each individual part undetachably in the insulating body housing, the clamp bracket is engaged with a form-fitting insulating body, and a spring projection or the like is constructed in the clamp bracket, which engages in a projection recess in the insulating body. Here also a direct anchoring of the clamp bracket in the insulating body results. In this kind of terminal strip no base plate is necessary.
This is however not always desirable, and thus there is another structural form, in which a substantially flat base plate is installed in a peripheral edge about the solder connector end of the insulating body. The base plate has passages through which the solder connector pin is threaded.
In this case the undetachable arrangement of the clamp member and the clamp bracket in the insulating body is caused by the base plate. Here too the clamp bracket is directly anchored in the insulating body. The correct attachment results from putting in the base plate in the terminal strip in the same way as described in German Pat. No. 25 11 385 from the solder connector end of the open insulating body.
In both known electrical terminal strips in order to provide for attachment in the insulating body with the contact elements a simply manually operable component or part is assembled. with the clamp and the clamp bracket in a separate work operation These mounting structural components or parts are brought to the insulating body and placed in it.